Making me crazy
by evalita
Summary: A bet is made, Aya don't like it. It's much better that it sounds, please read it!


_**A short new story from me. This is a song-fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, I don't own the song either. Name of the song and artist will be shown in the end of the story.**_

_**Warnings: They will be out of character. There will be some crazyness.**_

_**Pairings: YohjixOmixKen, Ayax5OC. Aya is the main-character here.**_

**

* * *

**

**Making me crazy!**

They were driving him mad, making him crazy, they lived for this. He was sure, they were just waiting for him to lose it.

He didn't mind that they had a threesome, that they found love in each other, no, not at all. What he did mind was that they were at it all night, and they were loud, and they were in Ken's room. Which was right next to his room. The walls were not thick at all, he could hear every moan, every scream. And they wondered why he was so cranky all the time.

He had finally had it when he one day heard them talk in the kitchen. They didn't know he heard them, and he made sure he stayed hidden.

"I agree. Aya need to get laid, we should invite him" Omi smiled.

"I've wanted his hot ass for a long time now" Yohji smirked.

"He is really pretty, sexy. Wish he would wear something else than that hideous orange sweater" Ken said.

Oh, that meant war, they would pay dearly for this.

"How about a bet? Let's see who can get Aya to have sex with us first" Yohji said.

"I'm in, I'll crush you, I got my puppy-dog look, Aya can't say no to that" Omi smirked.

Sure he could, no problem, he was immune to that look thanks to his sister.

"I know what Aya likes, I'm in, I'm gonna win this thing" Ken smirked.

Wanna bet on that Ken?

"Like hell, I'm the charming one here. He'll fall for me in no time" Yohji said.

In your dreams... Wait, this gave him an idea. He could use this. It was time he had some fun. Time to get revenge.

* * *

"Hey Aya, you know that if you need help with anything, anything at all, I'll be there for you, right?" Yohji said while leaning closer to Aya than Aya liked.

"Really? Anything?" Aya snorted.

"Yes" Yohji said, giving Aya his trademark grin.

"Well... there is one thing I have thought long and hard about asking you..." Aya said.

"Really? I knew it..." Yohji said.

"Something that... is a little hard to ask... But I need it, and I can't wait any longer..." Aya continued.

"Anything for you Aya" Yohji said.

Ken and Omi stood and looked a little sour. Were they loosing?

"Really? You will do this one thing for me? Without even knowing what I'm gonna ask?" Aya said.

"I'll do anything for you Aya, anything you want" Yohji said. Their faces were so close now...

"Good, then you'll take over my shift for the day. Thanks Yohji" Aya said.

Yohji gaped, Aya just pushed him behind the desk. Ken and Omi grinned and started laughing.

"Here is all the arrangement that need to be done by tomorrow, now hurry" Aya said.

And then Aya walked out the door.

* * *

Aya went out to buy new clothes. Ken did have a point when he said he needed a new wardrobe. He only wore that hidius orange thing just because he knew it pissed Yohji and Ken off to no end.

Aya loved jeans, so he bought that. And he looked god in black and gray, even violet if it was the right shade. So he bought lots of clothes, clubbing clothes. He also visited a CD-store and found some new CD's. He loved rock, no question about it, but the others would never in a million years guess that. He never understood why they bought him that boring classical shit for Christmas or his birthday. He had never said he liked that.

* * *

Aya wasn't gay, he had no interest in men. He never had any trouble finding a girlfriend in the past, it was the easiest thing to get.

He really had tried dating guys, when he was with Crashers. It just didn't work out well, it really didn't do it for him. But he could honestly say he had given it a try, even had sex with men, but it really didn't turn him on. No, nothing was better than girls. He never found guys attractive, but girls, or women... now that was something else.

Maybe Mio from last week was feeling lonely and needed some comforting? Yes, he could give her a call, or he could go and find a new girl. This fare he actually had five girlfriends, and it really wasn't fair to any of them that he dated so many at the same time. But then again, ha had warned them before he went out with them.

Now... how about Ruri? He needed some change, maybe a new tattoo was in order? Ruri was a tattoo artist, a really good and skilled one too.

Mio was his cute girl, she loved all the romantic stuff, but it could become too much sometimes.

Hana was his rich girl, she loved to spend money on him, and he had no problem letting her. She was also a lawyer, working for one of the best firms in the country.

Heidi was his party girl, she was from Sweden, loved to party and anything that was fun. She was also his crazy girl, all the tings she could do...

And then there was sweet Magdalena from Italy, his artist and poet, she was deep into art, paintings, museums, sculptures, poems and music. Her poems wasn't always good, and he didn't always see head or tail on her paintings or sculptures, but he was good at smiling and lie to his teeth.

All girls were so different. He often wondered what would happen if he got them all together in one room. That could be fun. Maybe he should find a academic girl next, he didn't have that, or a medical one, a nurse, now that would be interesting, and could be fun if she took her uniform with her home for fun in the bedroom. Or a cop... Role-playing here he comes.

* * *

He went to see Ruri and get a new tattoo. She used to use him as her masterpiece as she said. Her greatest work were on his back, or so she said. She had tattooed a pair of wings of blood red fire on his back, covering most of it, and a katana between them.

"And what do you want today sexy?" she grinned.

"Something on my upper chest or down my arms parhaps. You decide, you always make me look good" he grinned.

"You know it. Nothing but the best for you sexy" she smiled.

She had the most sweetest smile. With her violet hair that had the same color as his eyes, and dark brown eyes...

"Dragon on your left arm it is... a red and violet one" she said.

He spent the rest of the day there, getting his tattoo, with color.

* * *

He came home late that night, it had been raining, he was soaking wet, but he had a fun date with Ruri out in the rain, and even had sex in the park, in the rain, and in the fountain there. Yes, he had fun, he got laid today.

He almost tripped over something when he got to his door. It was a crate... of papaya. And it had a note on it.

**_To my darling Aya,_**

**_I give you a crate of papaya._**

**_I really hope,_**

**_that you can cope._**

**_To go out on a date_**

**_and stay out late._**

**_Love Ken._**

He didn't know if he should laugh or curse. That was... kind of sweet, and funny. Ken must have twisted his brain to find something to rhyme with Aya. This he had to keep and show to his girls.

_

* * *

_

_I met you on somebody's island._

_You thought you had known me before._

_I brought you a crate of papaya,_

_they waited all night by your door._

_You probably wouldn't remember._

_I probably couldn't forget._

_Jungle love in the surf in the pouring rain._

_Everything's better when wet._

* * *

He tried to get some sleep, but again, no wonder there, his three team-mates did it like bunnies, or monkeys, or whatever. Dear God, he had the morning-shift with Yohji tomorrow... this was going to be a looooooooong day.

_

* * *

Jungle love._

_It's driving me mad._

_It's making me crazy. _

_Crazy._

_Jungle love. _

_It's driving me mad._

_It's making me crazy. _

* * *

Aya had a bottle of his magical water ready. It was known to the three others that no one touched his bottle. Yohji had never understood why, but didn't give a shit about it. Ken had tried to ask once if he could have a sip, and Aya had nearly bitten his head off. Omi on the other hand had never asked or tried anything, but he wondered, God he wondered.

Ken came to his shift, and was watching Aya, waiting for him to say something. In the end, Aya got sick and tired of being stared at.

"Ken... thank you for the... gift... and the poem..." Aya sighed.

"Yeah? Did you like it?" Ken asked.

"Um... I... What am I to do with a whole crate of papaya? But the poem was fun" Aya said.

* * *

Omi looked pissed for some reason. It was the fan-girl rush, Aya never was alone, he didn't get to try anything. It was like a jungle, and Aya was never alone for Omi to make his move, to go in for the kill, or something like that. He eyed Aya's magical water-bottle. Aya had already drinken half of it, so Omi took a sip, and then froze.

Yes indeed. The magical water was also known as vodka. Aya never did the fan-gril rush sober, everything went better for everyone if he was drunk during this part of the day. You would never guessed it by looking at him.

Giggeling was heard, and everyone turned around and saw Omi half laying over the counter and just giggeling and... mewing?

"Omi? You ok?" Ken asked.

"Mew..." Omi laughed and fell down on the floor.

Aya was the one standing closest, and went over to see what was going on with the chibi. On the floor he found a laughing and mewing Omi and an emphty bottle of his magical water.

* * *

Aya carried Omi up, and came as fare as the living-room before the doorbell rang. He dropped Omi on the sofa, and went to open.

"Hi darling" a really sexy girl said.

"Magdalena" Aya said.

"You working today?" she asked.

"Yeah I... But you are welcome anyway. Sent from heaven, do come in" he said.

They entered the living-room, where Omi was still drunk, and laughing, and mewing.

"Oh my... what do we have here?" Magdalena asked.

"Mew mew" Omi said, falling down on the floor, laughing.

Aya snorted and tried very hard not to laugh.

"He's drunk" he said.

"Poor kid" she giggled.

"Come on, help me get him up too his room" Aya smirked.

* * *

"Aya... you're beautiful..." Omi said.

"Why thank you Omi" Aya said.

"Will you sleep with me?" Omi asked.

Magdalena giggled. She never knew Aya's room-mates were so much fun.

"Sorry Omi, I don't swing that way" Aya said.

"Can I swing too?" Omi asked.

Finally they got him up on his bed. Magdalena laughed, Aya tried to chocke the laughter, but didn't do a good job.

"Sure you can honey" Magdalena giggled to Omi.

"Hey... you're new... You're pretty..." Omi said to her.

"Why thank you honey" she smiled.

"Mew" Omi said.

Aya was shaking in silent laughter. God he wished he had a camera so he could tape this.

"Magdalena... could you look after him until my shift is over? This is the first time ever he's drunk" he said.

"Sure, no problem. He is so cute" she smiled.

"Thanks, you are my angel" he said, giving her a kiss.

"I think I should come by more often. I never thought your roomies was so much fun" she said.

* * *

Omi woke up, seeing a strange lady sitting by his bed... Yes, this was really his room.

"Um... hello?" he said.

"Hi, how are you feeling sweetie?" the strange woman said.

"Like shit... who are you?" Omi asked.

"I'm Aya's girlfriend... well, one of them. I'm Magdalena" she smiled.

Omi stared at her. Aya's girlfriend? One of them?

"Aya told me about the bet you and the two others have going on, the one about which one of you are going to get in his pants" she smirked.

Omi gaped and went red.

"Yeah, he knows about it. And he don't swing that way honey, but he do swing my way... and he do it really good" she said, laughing when she saw Omi's shocked face.

"So... Aya's not gay? Or bi?" Omi asked.

"Honey... I'm sure you knew the answer to that question all along, deep down, you knew" she said.

"One can always hope..." Omi groaned.

* * *

"Shouldn't we go check on Omi?" Ken asked.

"Don't worry about it, I got I covered" Aya said.

"You do?" Yohji asked.

"Bullshit, you've been down here all along" Ken said.

"Yes, but I got someone looking after him upstairs" Aya smirked.

"You... you got..." Ken gaped.

"Who? Manx?" Yohji asked.

"God, no. Magdalena" Aya said.

"Magda-who?" Ken asked.

"Magdalena, she's my artistic-girl. You should meet her Ken, she can help you with your poem-writing" Aya snorted.

The two stared shocked at him.

"You let an stranger inside to watch Omi? Are you crazy?" Yohji said.

"She's not an stranger, she's my girlfriend, one of them. I trust her, she will take good care of him, don't worry" Aya said.

* * *

And here the doorbell jingled, and Ruri entered.

"Hi there sexy" she said, giving Aya a little kiss.

"Hi Ruri. What are you doing here?" Aya smirked.

"Came to buy flowers to my mom, and to see you. How are you doing?" she smiled.

"Aya? Who is this?" Ken asked.

"This is Ruri, my girlfriend. She's an tattoo-artist" Aya said.

"Hi, you must be Yohji and Ken" Ruri smiled.

Both of them gaped. How many girlfriends did Aya have? Wasn't one of them upstairs with Omi?

"I thought there was one more of you... the chibi? Omi was it?" Ruri asked.

"He is upstairs, drunk, with Aya's other girlfriend" Yohji said.

"Drunk?" Ruri asked.

"Omi found and drank my magical water" Aya said.

"Also known as vodka, I get it" Ruri laughed.

"Wait... I just told you he has another girlfriend, and you just laugh?" Yohji said.

Both Aya and Ruri looked at him.

"It's no secret that Aya have more than one girlfriend. Hey, which one is it that's upstairs?" Ruri asked.

"Magdalena, the artist and poet. She's in Omi's room. Up those stairs over there, and you know the rest, the door second after mine" Aya said.

"Cool, I never met one of your other girlfriends before. Oh, by the way, how is your tattoo?" she said.

"As always, perfect, you are a genius Ruri" he smiled.

And then Ruri ran upstairs. Ken and Yohji gaped and just stared at him. Two girlfriends? Tattoo?

_

* * *

_

_But lately you live in the jungle._

_I never see you alone._

_But we need some definite answers,_

_so I thought I would write you a poem._

_The question to everyone's answer_

_is usually asked from within._

_But the patterns of the rain and the truth they contain_

_have written my life on your skin._

* * *

A knock on the door, and Omi thought his head was going to explode.

"Hello?" another female voice said.

For a minute, Omi thought he was halusinating, the girl had violet hair.

"Um... who are you?" Omi asked.

"Hi, you must be Omi. I'm Ruri, Aya'sgirlfriend" the girl with violet hair said.

"What? But... she is..." Omi said.

"Hi, nice to meet you. You must be Magdalena, Aya's artist and poet girlfriend. I'm the tattoo-artist" Ruri said to Magdalena.

"Oh, hi. I never met one of Aya's other girlfriends" Magdalena smiled.

What the hell was going on here?

* * *

"How many girlfriends do you have?" Ken asked Aya.

And just then another girl entered the shop.

"Aya darling" a blond forieng girl smiled.

"Heidi, hello. Did we have a date today?" Aya smiled.

He got a kiss, a long real kiss, with tongue.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yohji said.

_

* * *

__Jungle love._

_It's driving me mad._

_It's making me crazy._

_Crazy._

_Jungle love._

_It's driving me mad._

_It's making me crazy. _

* * *

This had to be a dream. Not two, but three girls, all different in their way, were in Omi's room. A third one called Heidi, had joined the two others, another one of Aya's girlfriends. And instead of fighting and being mad at Aya for having more than one girlfriend, they talked, laughed and smiled, and bonded. And of course, they talked to Omi now and then, came with comforting words when he had to puke his guts out, they even held the bucket for him.

"Well, it's your own fault really. You should never touch Aya's magical water. It's vodka, not water" Heidi giggled.

"Yeah, Aya never does the fan-girl rush sober" Ruri laughed.

"I'm gonna die" Omi groaned.

"No honey, but you're gonna feel like shit for a while" Magdalena smiled.

* * *

"Excatly how many girlfriends do you have?" Ken asked Aya.

Aya opened his mouth to ask, but a costumer came in.

"Hello Aya" a female voice said.

An old lady came in, one of Aya's regular costumers.

"Don't tell me she is your girlfriend too?" Yohji asked and pointed.

"Yohji, that's mrs Hirata, what's wrong with you?" Ken said.

He knew about mrs Hirata. She came once a week, to get flowers for her husband's grave. Aya always made her a beautiful bouquet, and let her have it for half the price, she didn't have much money, and on special days, like this one, she got it for free.

"Here you go mrs Hirata, on the house" Aya said, and gave her the bouquet.

"Oh... thank you... you boys are so nice to an old lady..." she said with tears in her eyes.

"You're our favourite costumer mrs Hirata" Ken smiled.

"God bless you boys, you are my personal angels" she said touched.

When she left, Ken and Aya looked pissed at Yohji.

"Yohji, that was rude" Ken said.

"Sorry... who was she?" Yohji asked.

"6 months ago we had a case about someone killing retired Kritiker agents, remember?" Aya said.

"Yeah, someone killed old people" Yohji said.

"Mrs Hirata's husband was one of the old agents that was murdered. She know we work at Kritiker, and that we stopped and killed the murderers. She came here to thank us. She don't have much money, so we let her have half price off on the flowers she buys, or we give it to her for free" Ken said.

"Today would have been their 50th wedding anaversery... we got it written down in the back. She comes by every friday to put flowers on the grave" Aya said.

"And she always ask for Aya, he reminds her of her husband" Ken smirked.

"She's nice... I do feel sorry for her. She seams so lonely" Aya said.

"I remember the case, we protected Momoe with claws back then" Yohji said.

"Of course. Momoe is an old Kritiker agent. She is our grandmother in many ways... which reminds me, her birthday is coming up" Ken said.

And here the ''grandmother'' in question came into the shop.

"Hi Momoe" all three said in union.

"Aya, there is an young lady asking for you out front" Momoe said.

* * *

Aya came back with another of his girlfriends.

"Hi everybody, I'm Mio" the girl said shy.

She was really cute.

"This is Ken, the tall blond one there is Yohji, and you already met Momoe" Aya said.

"Aya... Could you... could I stay with you tonight? You don't have a date tonight do you?" she said hugging him.

"No, I guess that's alright. This day is getting strange, I got the other girlfriends up in Omi's room, only one missing now is..." Aya said.

"Hi there red" a female voice said.

"Hana... And then we got all of them" Aya said

* * *

Omi was now down in the living-room. He had two different kinds of ''cures'' of hangovers, and they both tasted horrible.

Momoe and two more girls had entered a while ago, and all of Aya's girlfriends, all five, sat and chatted like they had known each other for years. Only thing they had in common was that they all dated Aya.

The dream of dating Aya was gone, dead. Aya had five girlfriends, he was straight. Yes, the dream of scarlet hair and violet eyes during sex was gone.

_

* * *

_

_You treat me like I was your ocean._

_You swim in my blood when it's warm._

_My cycles of circular motion_

_protect you and keep you from harm._

_You live in a world of illusion_

_where everything's peaches and cream_

_We all face a scarlet conclusion,_

_but we spend our time in a dream_

* * *

"I don't belive it..." Yohji said.

He, Ken and Aya had finished and closed the shop. They now sat in the living room, with Omi, Aya's five girlfriends, and Momoe.

"What is it you don't belive?" Omi asked.

"He got five girlfriends, and none of them is mad because he's got so many. You would think they would be yelling at him, ripping him apart" Yohji said.

All the girls went well together, and had by now become good friends. They didn't mind shareing Aya, they had already know he dated and slept with all of them, he had told them so and talked about them.

Heidi had found one of Aya's CD's, and playd it.

"Oh, I love this song" she said.

"Me too" Mio smiled.

"Come on Aya, dance with me" Heidi smiled.

"Oh, I know this song, it's cool" Ruri said.

"American, I like it" Hana said.

"It's perfect" Magdalena said.

They all got up, and started to dance to the music, even got Omi and Aya to dance to, and then Ken.

"I don't belive this" Yohji smirked.

_

* * *

__Jungle love._

_it's driving me mad._

_It's making me crazy._

_Crazy._

_Jungle love._

_it's driving me mad._

_It's making me crazy._

_Crazy._

_Jungle love._

_it's driving me mad._

_It's making me crazy._

_Crazy._

_Jungle love._

_it's driving me mad._

_It's making me crazy._

**

* * *

**

THE END!

_**The song is ''jungle love'' by Steve Miller Band. It's also used in ''Everybody loves Raymond'' as an intro, I think on the last season.**_

_**I could write an spin-off on this story if you like, remember to review and tell me what you think, and if you want to see more about this, and what.**_

_**Thank you for reading it!**_

Making me crazy!


End file.
